


Masticate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [48]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka has space ACT's, Gen, Obi-Wan is Tired, and doesn't use his usual level of vocabulary, and everyone is #shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Masticate- to chewMasticate was certainly a word one would only find on final tests at the temple and exactly the type of word that Obi-Wan would use, so when she hears him say “nom-nom,” she can’t believe it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Masticate

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to use this word as a prompt because I wasn't sure what to do with it, but then my mom gave me the idea that Obi-Wan would totally use the word and that Ashoka would be surprised if she didn't. So thank my mother for this... whatever this is.

Ahsoka was just minding her business, going to get some lunch at the Refectory-- which she did, mind you-- and sitting with her masters when she heard Obi-Wan say something near scandalous.

“You just need to nom-nom it better.”

Ahsoka stared at her Grandmaster. She could not believe that she just heard The Negotiator say nom-nom.

“Did you really just say that?” Anakin asked, looking as flabbergasted as Ahsoka felt.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I’m tired and don’t have the time to conjure up the proper vocabulary.”

“That sounds more like it.”

Anakin’s comment erected another eye-roll from one Jedi Master.

“I’m honestly surprised Master,” Ahsoka said, sitting down next to Anakin. “I would think that even dead you would have used a word like masticate.”

“Are you studying for your finals?” Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes at the Togruta.

“How did you know,” Ahsoka responded flatly.

“Hmm…” Anakin over-exaggeratedly pondered. “Let’s see, perhaps it was that my young, naive, padawan was able to use such a proper word,” Anakin teased in a very bad impression of Obi-Wan.

“Hey!” Ahsoka exclaimed, affronted.

Anakin just shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“If you two are done being children, I would like to eat my meal in peace and Ahsoka needs her strength for her tests,” Obi-Wan pointed out, ruining the fun.

Ahsoka groaned about the reminder of her finals, pushed her tray away, and promptly decided that the table was the best place for her head.

“Oh, cheer up snips, I managed to pass my tests.”

“Barely,” Ahsoka mumbled, her face still smashed against the table.

Anakin stuck his tongue out and Ahsoka glared.

“Anakin! You should set a better example for your Padawan! Education is very important…”

Ahsoka and Anakin groaned in tandem, reading themselves for a thirty-minute lecture from Obi-Wan about how education was important.


End file.
